All I Wanted To Say Is
by MusicAndAnimeIsMyOnlyLife
Summary: Hinamori Amu has a very deadly sickness that will kill her in 3 more days, but before she goes she wanted to confess her love to Tsukiyomi Ikuto. But he's already taken by who? Read more to find out! Tradedy or happy ending? R


© MusicAndAnimeIsMyOnlyLife

Presents to You:

All I Wanted Is To Say "I love you"

* * *

**Hey guys, as you can see Music and I deleted our entire story because we want to restart over. **

**Music will be back next week! Yay! (If you don't get it go to our profile and read it)**

**And I will make a brand new story! **

**Hope ya'll enjoy this, we all don't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**Ikuto Pov**

"HURRY UP AND SAY IT I NEED TO GO AND MEET MY GIRLFRIEND, AMU!" I yell in front of her face, I put my hands through my blue azure hair and sigh.

"I j-just want to say that-" she looks down at the ground and started trembling. "Nothing, forget it" her voice sounded like she was going to break down and cry, she turns around and ran away.

I shook my head and pinch the bridge of my nose, "Stupid idiot" I mumble and continue my walk.

Hinamori Amu, my annoying friend. I don't know what's wrong with her; she was acting strange since last week.

She wanted to tell me about 'something', that she just won't say. I use to love her until I got over her and found a new one; her name is Yamabuki Saaya.

She's much better than Amu anyway.

But me and Saaya are together now, totally have no feelings for Amu but we're just friends.

I stop in front of a door that says: "Music Rm. 101"

I entered inside and saw Saaya smirking, "What took you so long Ikuto-koi~" she wrap her arms around my neck pulled me close.

"It's because of Amu again," I sigh and wrap my hands around her waist.

**(A/N: Ok, I really hate Saaya but this has to be the part of the story so I am sorry) **

She made a 'tch' sound, "Why can't she leave you alone for once and a while?" she pulled me into a quick kiss.

I smirk, "I know, she's been bugging me about 'something' she wants to say" I rolled my eyes and gave her a longer kiss.

About 1 minute we both pull away for air, our 'make out session' went a bit over board.

You know, a word that starts with 'S' and ends with 'X'?

**(A/N: I am so sorry my fellow readers, I'm very, very, very sorry for this)**

**Amu Pov**

"*Sniff, sniff*" I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand; my eyes were red from all that crying.

I just need to say something to Ikuto, very important but I just can't say it,

I have a very deadly sickness; I can only live for 3 more days.

I stood up and exited the girl's bathroom.

I headed towards the music room until a moan inside.

"I-IKUTO~" I heard Saaya's voice.

"Shh, someone might here you." And Ikuto's too.

I step backwards with my eyes wide; I started to tremble once again.

Quickly I ran away, bead of water was rolling down my cheeks again.

I ran to the school's oval and stop at the very middle.

"ARGHHHH!" I scream my lungs out and cried.

"I LOVE YOU TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" I scream out, I finally said it. But Ikuto didn't hear it, I don't care if someone else's hears it; I only care if Ikuto hears this.

I repeated again and again until I can't take it no more.

"N-n-noo," I drop to my knees and punch the grass.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Utau, sister of Ikuto came to help me.

"Go, go away. Leave me here." I turn into a ball and wrap my arms around my knees.

"No, I'm going to help you, now tell me what the problem is" she sat down next to me and patted my back.

"You want to know?" my voice sounded like venom dripping, "YOU WANT TO KNOW?" I un-curl myself and stood up.

Utau was shock, she never saw me acting like this.

"Utau, I fell in love with your brother, but he loves someone else; do you want to know who is it? YAMABUKI SAAYA! AND THERE HAVING MOTHERFUCKING SEX IN THE FUCKING MUSIC ROOM!" I wave my hands up in the air.

I felt my heart ache; I kept it hidden inside and show no pain.

Her eyes were wide; I felt her aurora of anger and madness around her.

"Do you know something else?" I turn around with my back facing her, "I haven't told anyone this, except for my parents, I have a deadly illness that is going to kill me in 3 more days! DO YOU EVEN HEAR ME?! THREE MORE DAYS FOR ME TO LIVE AND SAY THAT . . ." I took a big breath, and finally it came out. "TSUKIYOMI IKUTO I LOVE YOU EVEN IF YOU DON'T!"

My body quickly shut down.

My body drop to the floor.

My eyes shut tight.

Everything around me became dead silence . . .

**3 days later . . .**

**Ikuto Pov**

"Hey, Utau have you seen Amu?" I ask, she turns around and ignore my question.

Rima, Yaya, Nagi and Kukai has been ignoring me now every since Amu didn't appear to school.

I don't know what happen to her but, after school I'm going to her house and found out what's wrong.

_Finish of school . . ._

I quickly run to Amu's house and knock on the door.

Nothing,

I knock again.

Nothing,

I saw a piece of paper at her mailbox; I open it and saw my name written.

I quickly rip it open and read it; one by one every word was a mystery.

_To: Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

_Hey, Ikuto! It's me Amu. _

_I know you've been wondering why I haven't coming to school, so let's play a game and it will answer you question._

_Question: 1_

_This one is easy._

_This place is a place where I sleep, do my homework and lazily see you every time you enter. What is it?_

_From: Hinamori Amu._

This one is way too damn easy, her bedroom of course.

I open the front door, but damn it's lock.

"Shit," I curse under my breath.

I went to the backyard and saw a ladder to Amu's room.

Bingo!

I enter to her balcony and open the glass door.

Her room is empty, everything is empty.

All was left was her table, with another note.

I scurried my way and pick up the note.

_To: Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

_Well done Ikuto!_

_Here's another question._

_This one should be easy to solve too. _

_Question: 2_

_Go to a shop where there's filled with flowers, but me one would ya? Thanks._

_Talk to the lady who owns the shop and she'll give you another note, see ya!_

_From: Hinamori Amu._

"a shop filled with flowers? The florist," I climb my way down to the Florist shop.

I ran without stopping, I'll do anything to know where Amu is.

Anything at all.

"Hello?" I enter the shop and pop my head inside.

I saw a woman who was old with wrinkles, "Are you Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" she asked.

I gave a nod and step inside.

"Here," she passes me the note. "Don't forget this," she passes me a bunch of flowers, sunflower, Blossoms ETC. ETC.

I gave a confusing look at her but she ignore.

_To: Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

_Thanks for the flowers; it's going to be useful in the way. _

_Hope you're having fun!_

_This one is the hard one, be smart!_

_Question: 3_

_This is the place my body will lay, rest and let me heal. A place to where it's very important. _

_Good luck!_

_From: Hinamori Amu_

"A place where you lay, rest and heal?" I rub my chin with my free hand.

I don't get the rest and lay bit but I know the heal part.

"Let me give you a hint," the owner look at me dead in the eyes.

I flinch a bit but soon calm down.

"A place where you heal is a place where doctor's work so does nurse. Now leave." She push me away the door.

"Bitch," I whisper and think.

Doctors and nurses work is at . . . THE HOSPITA-

"N-no . . ." I drop the note but not the flowers and made my way to the hospital.

"I NEED TO GO TO HINAMORI AMU!" I slam my hand at the counter in front of a nurse.

Her eyes stared at mine dead in the eyes, like the old woman. "Hinamori Amu is just at your left Rm. 27"

"Thanks," I ran through the corridors.

"Rm. 27 where o' where are you?" I look to my left and look at the numbers.

"25, 26, 27!"

I burst inside and saw Utau, Rima, Yaya, Kukai, Nagi and Kairi standing around Amu.

They turn around with tears in there eyes.

Utau was the first one to speak, "Ikuto . . ." She looks down and her eyes were covered by her hair, she clench her hands to a fist.

She steps forward, "YOU STUPID IDIOT!" her fist met with my face. The flowers flew as I tumble and hit the door.

"THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT YOU BIG JERK!" she was about to hit me one more time, but Nagi and Kukai pulled her back.

I slowly stood up, "I d-don't get it . . ."

"WHY WON'T YOU LOOK!" everyone stood a side, I saw what they meant.

Amu's body was there lying, peacefully. Her skin was white as paper, her eyes were shut and her hair was still normal.

I saw a note on her; I quickly grab it and rip it open.

One by one, every word she wrote means something to me.

Every time I read it over and over again, I can't stop.

_To: Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

_Did you found everything?_

_Hope the game I just made was fun ^_^ _

_Now you solve the whole thing, this is my last goodbye to you..._

_I should have told you this a bit sooner, but you were very busy with you girlfriend._

_And the thing I've wanting to say to you is:_

_Ikuto, my greatest friend and crush, I have the horrible sickness that killed me. _

_I told everyone not to help me to survive; I just want this pain to stop._

_Pain, what pain am I saying?_

_A pain of painful rejection and love,_

_I just want you to know, that . . ._

_Am I not good enough for you?_

_Am I annoying?_

_Dumb and ugly for you to know that,_

_I love you?_

_I love you ever since we first met._

_Ikuto you were my very first crush and friend._

_Thank you for everything, for what you done._

_You gave me love, trust, honesty and pain._

_I'm leaving now, leaving Tokyo, Japan and earth._

_I'll be waiting for you, at Heaven. _

_Sayonara Ikuto, ashiteru. _

I pick up the flowers and rest it at her hands.

Beads of tears slowly escape from my eyes, I knew it.

I knew that I should have confessed to her, why didn't I just listen?

Everything is my entire fault.

I'll take the blame, even if I didn't do it or not.

I'll take everyone's blame.

I'll be waiting for you, Amu.

Sayonara.

* * *

**Anime: And done, this is our/my story first done! Hope you enjoy the story. Now it's your time to vote, choose 1 only 1 for me or Music to make a new story.**

**Amu the world's hottest model fell into a deep hole that teleports her to another world filled with good and bad, Ikuto was the Prince of Evil of the Other World and Tadase was the Prince of Goodness of the Other World. They all met in a stranded church, Amu was soon force who she should join, she couldn't decide. Until one night, she was kidnap by whom? Rated: T Author: Anime, Anime Characters: Amu and Ikuto.**

**Ikuto was the boss of Easter, the world's famous hotel. Amu was a customer who was staying for the rest of the summer, she was all alone while walking through the corridor dead at night. She accidently bumps to Ikuto, who he quickly feels his hormones building up. He takes her to his office and has 'Talk to talk' things. Day by day, Amu falls in love to him, and has a 'quality time' with him in bed. Until everything goes wrong, by who and by what? Rated: M Author: Music Anime Characters: Amu and Ikuto**

**Or. **

**We will make an OC characters with you! We mean it; we'll make you coupled up with an anime character you like in SC. We can have at least 9 random people, 4 boys and 5 girls. Rated: K/ K+/ T/ M Author: Music and Anime, Anime Character: OCX Amu/Rima/Utau/Yaya/Ikuto/Nagihiko/Kukai/Kairi/Tadase.**

**VOTE NOW MINNA!**

**R&R! And MERRY CHRISTMAS! ~**


End file.
